


The Subject

by iWroteAStoryForSomeReason



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWroteAStoryForSomeReason/pseuds/iWroteAStoryForSomeReason
Summary: Subject 001 escapes Hawkins Department of Energy.





	The Subject

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I that originated as a ST fanfic, then turned into it's own story, then I turned it back into ST. Let me know how you like it.

MAY 31, 1975

The alarm blared loudly, red flashing lights filling the halls. Numerous scientists rushed to the Great Room, panic filling their minds and adrenaline pumping through their veins. 

Andrew Tims, one of the head scientists, stood in the security room, observing his peers through the cameras. Sighing with a head shake, Andrew made his way amidst the crowd. Calmly making his way to the Great Room Andrew gathered as many peers as possible to inform them on what awaited them.

The subject was loose.

Upon entering the room heat radiated around them, flames spreading about. Malaysia Brown stood 50 feet in the air, eyes and fists glowing a firery red, a scowl on her face. There was screaming, everyone was screaming, trying to calm her down, but her mind was made up. They weren't going to win this one. Items began flying about the room just as Andrew began walking among Dr. Martin Brenner, the man in charge, as they moved toward her. Malaysia looked down on them, ready to strike. 

Andrew didn't bother shouting useless nothings to her as the others did. They weren't going to win this fight. Preparing to hold his own as long as he could, he ducked behind a bench, alongside Dr. Brenner. Mr. Tims doubted his safety, knew he wasn't going to last very long lest they come to peace with the wild child. The doubt doubled when he heard the walls crack, break apart. When he heard the creek of metal piping break through and bust. When the water began flowing through the room. When her eyes held that icy stare. Her hands were no longer red, her eyes were no long firery, they were blue and the water moved toward them. 

The water continued making its way through the crowd of chaos, of people, of things. Never stopping until it was at the feet of it's conquerer. Dancing its way along her body until she dissolved into it, becoming it. There was nothing left of Malaysia Brown. There was water. Water that stood 50 feet above the rest. Water that wore her scowl. Water that pleaded for freedom. Freedom that she shall receive, for the water began moving rapidly, spinning consistently. Moving so fast that no one knew what to make of the situation when it evaporated. Became nothing. When the walls stopped cracking and breaking apart, and the metal stopped creeking, and the items stopped moving about the room, and the room fell silent. 

Andrew, stood chuckling to himself. He didn't know what to make of this situation or what became of the girl. But he always knew there was a special mystery of Malaysia Brown. That her powers went much further than they perceived. And that she always had one last trick up her sleeve. So her escape didn't surprise him. He knew the day would come when she'd fight back with everything they taught her and more. 

On this day, this very important day, May 31, 1975, Andrew Tims knew she was gone and soon to be forgotten. And to give this girl the freedom she so very longed for, he hoped to God his peers did too.


End file.
